streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rashid
|altura = 178 cm (5'10") |peso = 85 kg (187 lbs) |ojos = Castaño claro |cabello = Oscuro |sangre = A |estilo = Viento y parkour |gustos = Cosas novedosas, películas, amigos, tecnología moderna |no le gusta = Luchar contra mujeres y niños, los tiempos de carga, asesinos, F.A.N.G |rivales = Ryu , Dhalsim , Zangief , Chun-Li , Karin , März, F.A.N.G, Birdie, Juri, R. Mika |aficiones = Resolver puzzles |movimientos = |alineamiento = Legal bueno |1er juego = Street Fighter V |apariciones = *Street Fighter V *Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition |act voz-jap = Tarusuke Shingaki |act voz-eeuu = ' Ian Sinclair' }} |Rashid, Street Fighter V }} es un personaje que aparece en el próximo videojuego Street Fighter V.http://me.ign.com/en/videos/111327/video/street-fighter-v-rashid-reveal Fue primero presentado oficialmente el día 11/09/2015. Es el segundo de los cuatro nuevos luchadores confirmados para el videojuego Street Fighter V. Rashid es también el segundo luchador masculino de Oriente Medio dentro de los videojuegos principales de la saga Street Fighter (después de Hakan); contando también a los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter EX desarrollados por Arika bajo licencia autorizada, él sería el tercer luchador de Oriente Medio, después de la luchadora árabe Pullum Purna. Apariencia Rashid tiene el cabello oscuro, ojos cafés claros y el vello facial acicalado con cuidado. También usa un lente ocular de color amarillo sobre su ojo izquierdo que parpadea brevemente cuando se activa su movimiento V-Trigger. Su cabeza está adornada con un shemagh blanco corto y un agal negro. Su atuendo se conforma de una gabardina blanca sin mangas larga, con correas negras en el centro de la chaqueta y estaba metido en un fajín negro. Debajo lleva puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalones militares blancos y botas de combate negro de punta al descubierto. También tiene muñequeras de combate color negro y gris oscuro en sus dos brazos. Su traje alternativo es un tipo de atuendo moderno, que consiste en una camisa de manga corta holgada de color gris oscuro con un gran oso dorado estampada en el lado izquierdo, pantalones de mezclilla de color caqui, sandalias de color blanco con un circulo dorado en el centro y suela negra. También lleva un pañuelo gris en la cabeza, un collar de cadena larga dorado en el cuello y una pulsera de cadena coincidente en su muñeca izquierda. Su vello facial se muestra un poco más largo. Su segundo traje alternativo le muestra sólo vistiendo un chaleco de color púrpura con bordes dorados, pantalones holgados de color azul verde con un obi rojo y una cimitarra en su cintura. Usando este atuendo aparece descalzo y lleva un turbante blanco con una gema roja en el centro. Personalidad Rashid es descrito como un desenfadado con una actitud relajada y también tiene un gran interés en cualquier clase de los últimos artilugios que vea y otras tecnologías novedosas. Al igual que Elena, también le gusta hacer amistad con otras personas que conoce. Rashid también puede confundir a ciertas personas con sus propios familiares, incluso confundió a Zangief con su abuelo y su sirviente, Azam. Está siempre junto con Azam durante sus viajes. Rashid también tiene un costado un tanto torpe, sus encuentros contra Zangief y R. Mika son algunos buenos ejemplos de esta característica suya. Concepto La creación de Rashid fue una estrecha colaboración entre Capcom Japón, Sony, y Pluto Games.Shoryken.com — Capcom Worked Closely with Middle Eastern Distributor to Develop Street Fighter V’s Rashid Katsuhiro Harada, productor de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga rival Tekken, también animó a Yoshinori Ono para incluir un luchador de Oriente Medio en los videojuegos principales de la saga Street Fighter.Shoryuken.com — Bandai Namco’s Katsuhiro Harada Encouraged Capcom to Include a Middle Eastern Character in Street Fighter V Un diseño inicial para el personaje tenía a Rashid casi asemejándose a un cíborg.Hadoken.net — Early Street Fighter V Character Designs Had a Soccer Player, A Shaolin Monk, and Sasquatch? Biografía Street Fighter V Rashid es el hijo mayor de una antigua familia de Oriente Medio, que está viajando por el mundo en busca de un amigo desaparecido el cual ha sido secuestrado por Shadaloo. Otras apariciones Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Jugabilidad Rashid parece tener un estilo de lucha con inspiraciones militares. Él lucha utilizando patadas acrobáticas que se mezclan con sus movimientos de proyectiles de viento, para crear pequeños tornados similares a los del movimiento "Criminal Upper" de Cody. Su movimiento V-Trigger, "Ysaar", convoca un tornado gigante que puede ser utilizado como una barrera contra movimientos 'mix-ups', similar a las trampas del movimiento "Aegis Reflector" de Urien. Su movimiento Critical Art le permite ser envuelto en un tornado gigante que puede patear a su adversario varias veces mientras tiene su brazo cruzado, antes de propinar la devastadora patada final a su adversario. Rashid también es el primer personaje que tener dos movimientos V-Skill.EventHubs — High resolution images for Rashid in Street Fighter 5 - he has two V-Skills and elements of parkour in fighting style Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter V - Theme of Rashid|''Street Fighter V'' Curiosidades * El fondo de las ilustraciones oficiales de su personaje presenta una reminiscencia a la ciudad de Dubái observada desde el desierto. El personaje fue revelado por primera vez oficialmente precisamente en Dubái. * Rashid es un tanto similar y ha sido comparado con Shaheen de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Tekken, ya que los dos son luchadores de Oriente Medio que utilizan saltos y patadas acrobáticas como sus movimientos especiales en su estilo de lucha militar. También se debe señalar que el productor de Katsuhiro Harada de la saga Tekken animó a Yoshinori Ono para incluir a un luchador de Oriente Medio en los videojuegos principales de la saga Street Fighter (como se mencionó anteriormente). ** Rashid sin embargo habla con un acento árabe en la versión original en idioma japonés y en el doblaje en idioma inglés, mientras que Shaheen habla solo en idioma árabe. ** El nombre del movimiento Critical Art de Rashid, "Altair", es también el nombre de uno de los movimientos especiales de Shaheen. ** Sus personalidades son un tanto opuestos sin embargo, mientras que Rashid se describe como un desenfadado con una actitud relajada, Shaheen puede ser descrito como un hombre serio al que no le gusta la violencia. * Su forma de manipular el viento también es similar al personaje Jin de la serie manga y anime Yū Yū Hakusho (1990-1994), además de también al personaje Fuko Kirisawa la serie manga y anime Rekka no Honō (1995-2002). Algunos de sus movimientos especiales se asemejan al 'Puño Tornado' y 'Barrera de Viento' de Jin, mientras que el otro restante se asemeja al 'Kamaitachi' de Fuko. * El visor de Rashid tiene una apariencia similar a la de los visores Rastreadores presentes en la serie manga y anime Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z. * Aunque su concepto y diseño tienen muchas referencias directas, también refleja al personaje de SNK originado del videojuego Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind (1998), Alfred Airhawk. * Su movimiento Critical Art tiene similitudes con el movimiento Ultra Combo "Demon Armageddon" de Akuma en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, el movimiento Super Art "Messatsu Gou Rasen" del videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike y el movimiento "Shinku Tatsumaki Sempukyaku" de Ryu en sus apariciones en los videojuegos crossover de la saga Street Fighter. * La mayoría de los contactos de Rashid dentro de los medios de comunicación sociales que se utiliza (basado en Twitter) son personajes bien conocidos de la saga Street Fighter, como Fei Long, Hakan, Abel, C. Viper, Necro, Poison y Dan. * El segundo traje alternativo de Rashid tiene un ligero parecido con el atuendo que viste la versión adaptada contemporánea del personaje Aladdin (Aladino) en la época reciente por la compañía Disney; su turbante blanco también tiene un poco de semejanza con el turbante que usaba Aladdin en la película animada mientras aparentaba ser el príncipe Ali Ababwa. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Rashid-sf5-artwork.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' RashidHUD.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' RashidSFVCE.jpg|''Street Fighter V: Champion Edition, Ilustración oficial Capturas de pantalla Rashid_SFV_intro.jpg|Street Fighter V, pose de introducción. Rashid_SFV_victory.jpg|Street Fighter V'', pose de victoria. Referencias en:Rashid Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter V